The Naughty School Teacher
by midnightlibra89
Summary: In a world full of the magical, life is pretty interesting. Asami is an apex alhpa, which means he stands on the top of the he food chain. No one stands in his way, not even an alhpa. In typical Asami fashion, he has taken on teaching high schoolers.
1. Prologue

_**A NOTE FROM SAMMY L. :**_

_SO I HAVE A TON OF STUFF TO FINISH WRITING, BUT HERE I AM WITH A NEW STORY. _

_I HAVE A LOT GOING ON INSIDE MYSELF RIGHT NOW AND WRITING HAS LOST ITS PASSION FOR ME. I PLAN ON FINISHING EVERYTHING I HAVE, BUT I CAN ONLY WORK ON WHAT CALLS OUT TO ME. IF I DON'T, I HAVE TO PUSH OUT SUBPAR WORK THAT IS JUST A DISAPPOINTMENT. SO I HOPE YOU CAN GIVE ME TIME AND PATIENTS. — THANK YOU. - SAMMY L._

* * *

Professor Asami Ryuichi stood before his classroom door, a dark smile on his face. It was the first day of the new school season at Dire Shifter High, and that meant a whole new crop of students to teach. To mold, to influence. Grin darkening, he opened the door and stepped through.

Like all the times before, he was hit with a mass of awe, shock and fear. He inhaled, enjoying the scent of fear he invoked in his students. Releasing it, he allowed a low growl to seep through into the classroom. His golden eyes glowed as his new students shuddered, heads tilting in submission. Even the alphas bowed down to him. It was good to be the apex alpha.

Taking in another breath, he filtered through the scents of his students. Learning of them, about them. Identifying those whose lives were now held within his hands. The scent of cinnamon, sandalwood, jasmine and cherry blossoms hit him like a sucker punch to the stomach. _HOME..._

Growling, he stalked through the rows of his students, seeking that homecoming scent. He found it in the right hand corner at the back of the classroom. A pair of rare omegas seated by one another. One dark and sultry. The other pale and innocent. And they were both his to claim.


	2. A Bit Of History

_**A NOTE FROM SAMMY L. :**_

_So..._

_Race refers to : human, vampire, werewolf, ect..._

_Breed refers to : omega, alpha, beta, apex alpha and hermaphrodite_

* * *

Seducing an omega into your arms was no easy task. Omegas were picky, prickly creatures. Many alphas had found themselves falling flat on their faces with shame and embarrassment in an attempt to impress omegas. And just because he, Asami Ryuichi, was an apex alpha; did not mean that he would be any less prone to fall flat on his face.

Omegas were powerful beings in their own right. While they often found themselves on the smaller side of the breeds; they were lean, mean, _vicious_, things. Many had lead large families/packs, going down in history as the most beloved as well as the most fierce leaders and rulers the world has ever seen. And yet, despite all that, omegas were naturally submissive — to their chosen mate, if said mate was an alpha.

Humans of course, were stupid and full of greed and jealousy. Humans believed themselves to be above all others and yet they fell prey to the tiniest, microscopic creature living upon their flesh. Breading, eating. Humans chose to ignore such things though. Instead they named the mystical beings as their enemy. Claimed that the mysticals were trying to eliminate the human race, to be at the top f the food chain. Granted, some mysticals were at the top. The apex alphas. The apex predators.

With such hatred in their harts and minds, the humans stole away many omegas. Believing them to be the weakest of the mystical beings. They never could comprehend the truth of the omegas.

Omegas were males born with the ability to conceive and give birth to young. They were super rare and highly prized amongst the mystical beings. Humans had a similar folk born to them - hermaphrodites. Due to their duel genders, humans turned their backs on them. Labeled them freaks and tossed them out of society. But to the mystical beings, they were just another firm of omegas. They were welcomed into the mystical world, many finding a happy life and even romance within it. The other humans hated that as well.

With the mystical omegas in hand, humans began experiments on them. But they made no headway. No matter what, they could not find a way to obtain the mysticals' powers their own. And so they began to sell omegas off as slaves - a mistake that changed the world.

Omegas were no one's slave. Under scientific and military control, the omegas had been kept sedated or dead. It was the only thing that kept the humans alive. But with average humans attempting to control omegas, the omegas were kept alive, fed and strong. The omegas enslaved rose up and slaughtered those foolish enough to think themselves the masters.

This ignited a hellish fire under the humans asses. An all out execution was ordered for omegas. This order ended any attempt to end things peacefully on the mysticals side. A full on war was engaged. A hundred years of constant battles left the earth soaked with the blood of the living and the not so living. Both sides lost loved ones. However, it was the humans who found themselves on the verge of extinction.

With their race's demise in mind, the humans surrendered. New laws were put in place and though the humans remained unenslaved, they lost nearly all their freedoms. It was a tough life for the human, but in time, the two sides began to mend. Now after two hundred years, both human and mystical were of equal status. No right or freedom denied them. Still, not all was perfect...

Asami looked to his two omegas sitting in the back of the class. Both so beautiful. He was going to have an interesting time ahead of him.


End file.
